Perfect
by Brainy girl
Summary: Raven has always felt unperfect. She felt ugly. Maybe a blast from the past will help her see that she is perfect. There is a little hint of Raven&RedX By the way the three other girls I used in the story, sorry if that offended anyone. I didn't know who else to pick.


Raven layer next to her husband. She turned to see her old teddy bear. She thought about her old life.

* * *

><p>Made a wrong turn once or twice<p>

Dug my way out, blood and fire

Bad decisions, that's alright

Welcome to my silly life

* * *

><p>Raven was sitting on the swing with her only friend. A teddy bear. A little boy came and pushed her off.<p>

"Hey!" she said.

"Get off ugly dark girl! You're stupid and so is that stupid teddy bear you have!" said the strange green boy. He grabbed her teddy bear and threw it across the playground. She pounced on his and began to pull on his hair.

"RAVEN ROTH! Get off of Garfield! You are a bad girl!" Raven just stared at the teacher.

* * *

><p>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood<p>

Miss 'No way, it's all good'

It didn't slow me down.

Mistaken, always second guessing

Underestimated, look I'm still around

* * *

><p>Raven stared at the kids across her house. She didn't get invited to the birthday party. Even though she rather paint. Two kids were sitting on the sidewalk. They look up at her. She quickly jumped away from the window. She went to continue painting.<p>

* * *

><p>Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel<p>

Like you're less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me

* * *

><p>Raven got ready for school. Everything was dark. She was a dark girl. She looked like a Goth girl. She liked it. She walked down stairs. Her mother Arella saw her.<p>

"Oh no! You are not going to school like that! Come on young lady." she said grabbing her arm. She pulled out a blue short and some jeans.

"Here! Wear this." she said.

"Mom I am not going to wear that."

"I told you to wear it and you are going to wear it!"

"No! Why can't you let me wear what I want why can't you let me do what I want!"

* * *

><p>You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)<p>

About yourself. You were wrong.

Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)

Make them like you instead.

* * *

><p>"Try harder next time." said the teacher as she handed Raven an F. She look at the paper. She grabbed her pencil and began to doodle on the f. She kept doodling. She made a funny face. She smiled. She love art.<p>

* * *

><p>So complicated,<p>

Look how we all make it.

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game

It's enough, I've done all I could think of

Chased down all my demons

I've seen you do the same

(Oh oh)

* * *

><p>She stared in envy at the girls trying on the dress. They look beautiful. Raven knew those girls. Starfire, Blackfire, and Terra. They were practically supermodels. She didn't have the beautiful body they have. She got jealous. Not only that, they were rich! They could afforded those dress. She grabbed one dress.<p>

* * *

><p>Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel<p>

Like you're less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me

* * *

><p>Raven walked to the bathroom with that blue dress. She closed the bathroom and stuff the dress in her bag. She walked out only to be met by an employe.<p>

"Where is the dress." said the employe. Raven gave the employe the dress.

"You are banned from this store." The employe said pushing Raven out the door. Outside she saw Starfire take a picture of her. She hated her so much.

At her house Raven weighted herself. Her shoulders slumped at the weight. She was really fat.

* * *

><p>The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear<p>

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard

And it's a waste of my time.

Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere

They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?

* * *

><p>Raven turned on the tub. Once she was in it she grabbed a razor and cut into her skin. Once she was finished it said PERFECT. She just layed in the tub. She spotted her old teddy bear. She got up out of the tub and cut her long purple hair to a short purple bob. She began to cry.<p>

* * *

><p>(Yeah! Oh!)<p>

Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me

(You're perfect, you're perfect)

* * *

><p>Raven grabbed her paint brush. She painted a picture of a girl. It looked a little messed up but it was beautiful. Years later she is staring at her painting at a party. She had become a successful artist. Raven turned around to see another lady raised her glass to her. She smiled and raised her glass. Back. A man came up the stairs. He was handsome. Very handsome. Raven stared at him and he stared back. She smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<p>

Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me.

* * *

><p>Raven layed next to her husband Jason Xavier. She look at the old teddy bear. Raven got out of bed and walked down the hall to her daughters room. She placed the teddy bear in her daughter arm and whispered<p>

"You are perfect to me."


End file.
